oh my teachers!
by queen of beyblade
Summary: Want a crazy ride at school,then welcome to WBBA academy. Sexy and funny teachers au rendez-vous . no more ocs for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy**

**A/N. Disclaimer**:**I don't own Metal fight beyblade or any of it's character,if I would there's would be a lot more of Romance and nonsense!**

* * *

Teachers are usually boring, right? Well, imagine there are super-hot, funny and crazy teachers. Welcome to WBBA academy.

First we have our director. Crazy and carefree, Ryusei Hagane is the most amazing boss you can find. Though sometimes he really give some hard time to Hikaru, his very charming and responsible secretary. Still here? Great! Then let's meet the teachers...

So we have Ginga Hagane, **the **most loved teacher. Friendly and cheerful, this Gym teacher is the best you can ask for. Son of the director, he seems to have a crush on a certain brunette by the name of Madoka Amano.

Mechanic genius, Madoka is really talented with numbers and computers. This Math teacher sure known how to rock. But be careful, you don't want to be in her bad side, she got some vocal cords.

Then comes Tsubasa Otori, the English teacher, calm and mysterious, this man sure have some admirers, but gave his heart to some cute geography teacher named Hyoma** (1)**.

Hyoma, Ginga's best friend and the living diary of the school, is lovable and friendly, can get very strict if you don't pay attention in class. He`s also a little bit manipulative when he want something, especially if it's from his lover. He really likes animals, but mostly a little dog named Hokuto.

I'll also name Kyoya Tategami, the super-hot History teacher. We actually don't know how he manages to teach class with all the drooling. He may see antisocial, but become more friendly whenever Nile, his boyfriend and Physics teacher, is around. **WARNING: **you touch Nile, you're murdered by a certain lion.

We'll also quickly name Zeo Abyss and Toby, respectively the Sciences and Art teachers. These two are constantly running after each other much to the annoyance of their best friend Masamune Kadoya, the Japanese teacher, who found love in the arms of King, the Mythology teacher

Well present now Benkei, the Culinary chef. He's the school's cook and no one ever complained about the food.

They're some trainees that work at the school too. One of them is Yu Tendo and for some reason, kids adore him (although I'm pretty sure it's because he always have candy and ice cream with him). He works with Tsubasa and seems to enjoy making him mad

Kenta, on the other hand, is calm and respectful, but often need to cover his best friend's mistakes (a.k.a Yu). He's currently working with Ryuga, Sciences teacher for the big kids. Ryuga is really hot, literally. His work usually precedes with explosions, fire and a lot of damage. Some of the teachers avoid him for his pyromaniac issues, but he does his job greatly, don't you worry sending your kids there. People enjoy sciences with him **(2).** No one is ever late. Let me tell you about the school nurse's. Nobody comes to the nursery ever twice. Not that they are super good, oh no far from that...people are just traumatized about them **(3).** Jack and Damian Hart are psycho maniacs escaped from the asylum, that's for sure. Ryu considered fire them a lot of times but is just too afraid to even talk to them. And no help from Hikaru, they're only names makes her scared.

The school itself is on a small island in Japan. There is a small a small town in the coasts named Metal-city and is specially build for the comfort of the students. A small bus would led every day the students and the teachers to their apartments. The teachers live on the right side and the students on the left side of the island. The students are usually settled by group of three or four if they have the big rooms (named major suites) or by two if they are in small rooms (named junior suites). They're living consist of a living room, four rooms ( major suites) or two rooms (junior suites) and a big luxurious bathroom. Each meal would be taken in the city ( whatever restaurant/cafe/buffet you want) except for diner, who will be at school. **note: the** **food is** **already paid with the students scholarships.**A guardian comes to check on you twice a week to see the cleanliness of the rooms and to assure your we'll being. Boats will bring the students at their first day in the island a week before the first day of school to assign apartments and give you time to unpack, a visit of the school and city for the new kids and give you you're class schedule. Although the boats will bring you back to Tokyo if you want to spend time with your family, but you'll need to stay on the weekends except emergencies.

**(1) Yes, I know it`s weird but I ship these two together **

**(2) not like my science teacher * talk to myself: Queen! Nobody cares about you're boring life^^***

**(3) a psycho and a art maniac...*shivers***

**Queen **

**P.S for the ones who submited oc`s, please tell me what is they`re favorite subject(s) and if they have good/bad grades. Also, I want to thanks all my reviewers for there support, Thank you very much, it means a lot to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter, and if the words don`t follow, then I`m really sorry but my computer has a little problem and we can`t fix it for the moment. Also, I put my two prologues as one to make it simpler. For the few who cares where had I been, well let's say final exams isn`t something relaxing and plus the stress to fail sciences and take summer classes'…so that was the boring story of my life. Thank you everyone!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don`t own neither MFB nor his characters, if I did then…I don`t know what would I do, but I would put some Yaoi and romance in it for sure! I`m planning to become rich and pay the right for this anime, so…who`s with me!**

**The words in bold means that`s the person is speaking.**

**Enjoy this (very) late chapter.**

It was a sunny day. Birds were chirping, flowers blooming, little toddlers running everywhere and…

**-GINGA! **

…Not so peaceful anymore. In the Island`s school yard, a young redhead, around his twenty`s, runs away from a green headed friend .Well more of a I`ll kill you if it`s the last thing I do kind of colleague in this context.

_GINGA`s POV_

Great. Just great. What was I thinking borrowing he`s motorcycle? Sure it has a few scratches, but it only has a missing wheel, broken breaks and discolored

paint. That`s not that much considering how clumsy I can be. He can`t be seriously mad at me for nothing, can he? Well I hope not. Kyoya is a force field when

he`s calm, so I don`t want to imagine his power when angered. I also don`t want teenagers to wonder why I had a black eye like last year. Okay, I admit

setting fireworks in Ryuga`s house wasn`t the smartest idea, but that jerk had what he deserved. That asshole had the nerve to call it an accident. What

kinds of accident would it be if you broke the nose of another person? As you can see, I`m not a big fan of Ryuga. Don`t get me wrong, I tried really hard to

include him in my group and maybe, just maybe if we didn`t become friends, that he would at least appreciate me. And that was an absolute fail. He`s so

antisocial, how did he even got a job at a school, the number one place of interaction and communication?

Last time I tried, he said _grow up, because if you don`t wake up from wonderland, you`ll never get a life_. In front of a class. My class to be exact. My ego got a

serious hit after that. No wonder he didn`t have a girlfriend. Not that I have one either, but it`s yet to come. Although I`m not very sure how Madoka feels

about me. Hell, even my two best friends had boyfriends. Yep, I have two gay best buds that got a love before me. That`s so not fair. Well, when you see

Masamune, you`ll probably understand why he choose King. They`re both hyper, dynamic and act like idiot sometimes. That`s probably why Masamune is my

friend. We have so much in common. My other besty, Hyoma, is way much calmer. He and Tsubasa have the same interest and character, so they`re couple is

basically balanced. One word: BORING. But I`ll never say that to their faces. I don`t want to hurt their feelings and not because I`m afraid of them. Now back

to the main topic, I`m currently running away from Kyoya after some _misunderstanding_. So I need to hide somewhere safe. My father`s office. A place the lion

will never go on purpose, perfect .

_NORMAL POV_

Ginga runs toward the main building and enters it. He passes some others fellow workers.

**-Hello Hikaru**

**-King, already finished your trip to Greece?**

At what King simply nodded his head at the obvious question.

**-Would you two love birds just declare your passionate love to each other instead of messing around?**

Followed by a glaring Zeo and blushing Toby.

**-Nile, would you mind calming your boyfriend down? Thanks!**

Leaving a confused Egyptian behind. Finally he reaches the director`s office

**-DAD…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!**

_RYUGA`S POV_

Life sucks. Not only do I have to work with idiots, but now she`s back. Why I`m I even so bothered? Ah yes, because I love her, that`s why. The great and powerful Ruyga**_* _**is not as heartless as he let you know. To top it all, I can`t declare to her. She`s afraid of me and hurt, and I know why…

Because it`s My fault.

To make it worse, I have now a psycho nurse on the loose. I don`t even know why`s he`s interested in me, but I should be careful, Jack when angered is one heck of a terror.

I was walking in the hall when I saw her. As beautiful as ever. Blue hair, green eyes and a petite figure, wearing a blue uniform. She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

**-hhello …Ryuga **

And then she runs away from me. Like she always do. It hurts. A lot. But I understand, it`s my fault after all.

**-Hikaru…**

_MADOKA`s POV_

Soon will be another year with whole new students. And to make this more exciting, I`m the one in charge for the senior prom this year. So much ideas, not so much time. But I`m sure that with help well make a night to remember. Ginga will offer his help, he always does. No wonder why the children call him a sweetheart. I`ll ask him later.

_NORMAL POV_

Madoka was arranging her classroom when Hikaru entered. She had sweat all over her face and was obviously running. She was surprised to see her friend that early. They were supposed to meet at twelve. But then Hikaru just shook her head and said:

**-Him**

And Madoka immediately understood and hugged her friend .

**So for the people who wonders why Ginga`s POV was bigger, well I was supposed to finish the chapter after him but the got carried a little away. Anyway, if you want other characters to appear in the story just say who and what does he teach/do in the school. That`s all for now. **


End file.
